Talk about death
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and his friends talked about death. Rated T just to be safe.


At the apartment, Clifford and his friends were playing in Emily Elizabeth room. They were soon starting to get board.

Clifford sighed and said, "Man, I'm bored."

Zo said, "Me too, there is nothing to do."

Norville said, "Well, why don't we talk about something?"

Flo said, "Like what."

Jorge said, "Hmmm, how about death?"

Daffodil said, "JORGE!"

Jorge said, "He asked."

Clifford said, "What is death anyway?"

Daffodil said, "Well, I think you're a little too young to know about death Clifford."

Clifford said, "Aw come on, it not that bad."

Zo said, "Well, death is like a saying that people is going to die."

Clifford said, "So, how do they die?"

Flo said, "Many ways. You eat poison, get executed, commit suicide, going to old age, not drinking lots of water, gaining too much weight, lung cancer, chest cancer, smoking, drinking alcohol, and…"

Daffodil said, "I think Clifford gets this."

Clifford said, "Wow, so many deaths. How do they do it?"

Norville said, "Well, when you eat poison, your body start to overreact. Sometime you might sweat and before you know it, you collapsed and died."

Clifford said, What type of poison?"

Jorge said, "They don't normally get a lot of poison stuff. So there is nothing to worry about."

Clifford said, "What about poison ivy?

Daffodil said, "That stuff makes you itch."

Clifford said, "Oh I get it. What about gaining weight?"

Zo said, "Well, not everybody can't stop gaining weight. Soon, they start to get obesity."

Norville said, "If they don't start exercising, their body will bloat a lot and soon, your heart will stop and you will die."

Clifford said, "How come your body can't handle the weight?"

Daffodil said, "Well, think of it as a balloon. If you pump too much helium, it will pop."

Clifford said, "Are you saying that if we gain weight, we pop too?"

Flo said, "No, only balloons can do that."

Clifford said, "How about cancer?"

Jorge said, "Well, cancers usually happened when your body start reacting to stuff."

Daffodil said, "Like if you smoke a cigar, you start to get lung cancer."

Clifford said, "How many people smoke?"

Zo said, "Lots of people smoke. They also smoke in school, library, parks, restaurant, restroom, make out point, pools, beach, playground…."

Clifford said, "Alright, I get it. What about not drinking lots of water?"

Norville said, "Well, when you don't drink lots of water, your body start to dry out. Soon, your body can't take it anymore. That is the reason it died."

Clifford said, "I don't get it."

Jorge said, "Here's an example. When you don't water the plants for like a really long time, the sun will take too much heat and it will die. The same things for us. If we don't drink water for a long time, we could lose our too and then died.

Clifford said, "Whoa. What about dying of old age?"

Flo said, "Well, that is the perfect time to have your last moment of death."

Clifford said, "What you mean?"

Daffodil said, "When you turn 80 or over, you start to lose part of your body."

Norville said, "Your skin will start wrinkling, your brain will rot, memory will be erased, heart start to die out, cells getting weaker, back start cramping, and your bone start to rot out."

Clifford said, "Whoa."

Jorge said, "But, if you exercise a lot, your skin won't turn as old as it should be."

Clifford said, "Well, I hope I don't turn that old."

Zo said, "Don't worry Clifford. You still have a whole life ahead of you."

Clifford said, "Okay then, what about alcoholic?"

Daffodil said, "Well, that is the dangerous kind of drinking. It can also caused cancer too. Plus, you might throw up."

Clifford said, "What does it taste like?"

Flo said, "It taste gross."

Jorge said, "And bitter."

Clifford said, "Like a cracker."

Norville said, "Close, but not really."

Zo said, "Unleast you take a pile of garbage and placed it on a cracker, then yes."

Daffodil said, "Ewww, gross."

Clifford said, "Alright, what about execution or suicide?"

Flo said, "Well, saying that you want to commit suicide means that you wanna kill yourself."

Clifford said, "Why?"

Norville said, "Depression, divorce, banished, disown, bully, homeless,..."

Daffodil said, "I think Clifford get the picture."

Clifford said, "Whoa, is that like an execution?"

Jorge said, "Well, execution means that you will be kill."

Clifford said, "For what?"

Zo said, "For killing other people. Sometime, they put you in a lighter sentence, but if it get way outta hand, then yeah."

Clifford said, "What kind of execution are there?"

Norville said, "Hanging, legal drug injection, crush by animals, slicing your body with a saw, using two or four horse to pull you apart, electric chair, guillotine, falling off the cliff, drowning, fire squad, crucifixion, gas chamber, being buried alive, boiled, burning to death..."

Flo said, "Alright, that enough."

Clifford said, "Whoa, I didn't knew execution would be that harsh."

Jorge said, "Sometime, they would either banished you so the death can takes it course slowly."

Clifford said, "Whoa. Where do people go after they died?"

Daffodil said, "Two places. Heaven and the..."

Zo said, "Underworld."

Clifford said, "So, which one is first?"

Norville said, "Well, Heaven is a good place where you can relax and a place where I can take a nap so I don't need to be disturbed by anyone."

Clifford said, "So, the Underworld is a bad place, right."

Jorge said, "It worse. Filled with fire, monsters, and dangerous stuff."

Clifford said, "Yikes."

Flo said, "But as long you're a good puppy, you will be in Heaven."

Clifford said, "I guess so. Thanks."

Zo said, "So, now what should we do?"

Jorge said, "Let play tag."

Daffodil said, "Great idea."

So Clifford and his friends play tag for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
